Meant for Me
by district12demigod
Summary: Leo is back in Camp Half-Blood, but will he realize that maybe Calypso isn't the right girl? Piper knows that she can't live without Leo. LIPER
1. Chapter 1

**_Meant For Me_**

_**Author's Note**: _

_Hi! Thanks for clicking on this and reading it! This is a LIPER story and I hope you like it! I will try to update every other day. Please read and review!_

**Chapter 1**

**Piper POV**

My voice cracked up. I had been doing this every night at the campfire at Camp Half-Blood. It had been a week since Leo had… gone to Elysium. I talked about him every night. "I don't know why I didn't try to do something, anything." A tear trickled down my face. Jason put his arms around me, but I shrugged him off. This had been happening lately. Whenever Jason tried to comfort me, I would just think of Leo. I looked around. Percy sat there with a grimace, while Annabeth was holding him. Will was fiddling with his thumbs. Clarisse was sitting by the Stolls, punching them often to 'knock it off'. Chiron sat there with a glazed expression and Jason was looking at me with worry. I continued. "Everything he did, everything reminds me of him. The way he called me 'Beauty Queen. I hated it but inside that was my favorite nickname." I saw hurt flit across Jason's face. I ignored it. "And…" Then I heard a distant voice shout, "Hey Beauty Queen!" My eyes flashed with anger as I whirled around. No one but Leo is allowed to call me that, until I looked up. "Leo?" I whispered under my breath.

**Leo POV**

Days with Calypso had been great. I'd decided to show Calypso what she missed out on in a few thousand years. She was amazed. But all the time, inside I was hurting. I kept thinking of Camp Half-Blood and all of them. But especially Piper. I didn't know why. So I decided to go back.

_Flashback_

_"Calypso?" I asked softly. She turned around, a sweet smell filling my nose. I went up to her and kissed her head. "Calypso… would you like to go see Camp Half- Blood and all my friends?" I asked. She smiled warmly like she always did. "Yes." _

I heard Piper talking. "Everything he did, everything reminds me of him. The way he called me 'Beauty Queen." I stopped thinking. My heart fluttered. I was so happy and I didn't know why. She actually liked the nickname. I was shocked back into reality. I shouted, "Hey Beauty Queen!" She whirled around. I waved, genuinely smiling. I saw tears fill her eyes. Guilt coursed through my veins. I had made my Beauty Queen cry. I lowered Festus and landed him. I jumped off, helped Calypso off, and ran.

**Piper POV**

"Leo?" I whispered. My eyes filled with tears. He was back. I started running to Festus. Everyone's mood had been lifted, but I couldn't believe it. I was on top of the world! Festus landed and Leo helped a beautiful girl with dark almond eyes and a smile out. Then he ran. He ran past Jason and Percy and even Chiron, straight to me. He hugged me as tight as he could as he could and said, "I missed you." But my feelings of happiness were all gone and what took its place was anger. I pushed him back. I didn't care that everyone was watching. "REALLY LEO? DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD I'VE BEEN CRYING EVERY NIGHT AND YOU MISSED ME?" I shouted. "Leo, I was broken. I need you in my life. Don't ever leave me again," I said quietly. He hugged me again, with tears in his eyes and a small smile on his face, and I softly kissed his cheek. I wanted to stay locked in his embrace until I died but he pulled away. I couldn't look at Jason. Then Leo went around and met everyone else. Finally he decided to tell us who this girl was but Percy already knew. "Calypso," Percy said.

**Leo POV**

I ran past Jason and Percy who both had looks of shock, straight into Piper. She was beautiful and I realized I needed her in my life. "I missed you," I muttered. But Piper pushed me back and started shouting at me and tears will filling her eyes. Tears started filling my own eyes. I smiled a little knowing that my beauty queen had missed me. Then she kissed my cheek. Something overcame me and I never wanted to pull away. But somehow, I managed to. I ran up to Annabeth and gave her a hug and she said, "Great to have you back, Leo." I smiled. "You too, Annabeth." I saw Jason. Jason gave me a high-five and I went around meeting everyone. Everyone was happy and I was laughing and grinning and back to my usual self. Then I remembered I needed to introduce Calypso. But Percy already did it for me. "Calypso."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: ** _ Hi! Thanks for all the views! Special thanks to PiperValdez888 for favoriting my story. Sorry for the short chapter! Enjoy! _**  
><strong>

**Chapter 2**

**Piper POV**

I saw Annabeth's smile fade away as soon as Percy uttered her name and Leo strode up to her quietly and put his arm around her. I wanted to scream and run away, but I forced myself to stay planted to the ground. What is wrong with me? Why do I feel this way? Calypso shied away from Percy, but Percy stepped closer. "Calypso… I'm sorry." Calypso looked up at him. "No, I put you under pressure, and… I cursed you and Annabeth… and…" she continued. Percy took her hand and she looked right into her eyes. I swear I heard Leo growl. "Please forgive me Calypso." Calypso put her hands out and he stepped right into them. I saw Annabeth with that look on her face and I knew what it meant. I started running as fast as I could and I tackled Annabeth. She was going to lunge at Calypso. No one noticed this but me. Everyone was fixated on Percy and Calypso. "Friends?" I heard Percy ask. "Friends." Annabeth got up and brushed herself off. She stood next to Percy and Percy introduced her. Then I heard Leo speak, "So as Percy has already introduced, my girlfriend, Calypso." Everyone started milling around wanting to meet her, but there was a tight feeling in my stomach that I couldn't get out and I didn't know why.

**Leo POV**

Thank goodness, that went well. When Percy took her hand, I growled. Percy broke her heart once, and I wasn't going to offer any mercy if she cried. But she was okay. Annabeth was not looking happy, but Piper did her part and I was thankful. I introduced Calypso as my girlfriend and then I couldn't look at Piper and when is stole a small glance, I saw hurt flit across her face. What? Why? Finally Piper came up to greet her. "Calypso, I'm Piper, Leo's best friend." She said this with a sort of protectiveness and then she asked, "So, you two… are together?" Calypso warmly smiled and said, "Yes, we are. It's nice to meet you Piper." "You too, Calypso." Piper gave a tight smile and stiffly walked away. I ran after Piper. I needed to make sure she was okay. I slowed down thinking that maybe Jason would be there for her. No. I will be the one for her. Then I heard loud sobs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **_ Hi! Thanks again to PiperValdez888. Special thanks to Anonymous ever  for reviewing, favoriting, and following this story! I will try to have longer chapters. The reviews and the follows+favorites have made me want to write another chapter today, so enjoy! Hope you like it! I will most likely update tomorrow! Read and Review! And now, on with the chapter!_

**Chapter 3**

**Piper POV**

I heard footsteps behind me and I knew that someone had heard my cries. After mentally slapping myself, I knew what to do. I ran toward Juniper's tree, tears continuing to flow. "Juniper," I hissed. I could hear the footsteps getting really close now. Juniper appeared and gave me a wide smile and then stopped looking at my face. "Are you okay?" Juniper asked. My words came out in a rush. "Juniper, I've been crying and someone is after me and they heard me but I don't want them to know I've been crying. Cover for me?" Juniper nodded and pointed toward the brush. I rushed there and hid waiting to see who had followed me. A head of curly black hair appeared right as soon as Juniper began crying. I gasped. And my tears stopped because I knew that I wasn't alone yet.

**Leo POV**

Gods, if that was Piper crying…. But it wasn't. It was Juniper, Grover's girlfriend. Now why was she crying? I took a few tentative steps toward her and softly asked whether she was okay. Her green skin had a light pink tinge from crying and her hair was harried and messed up. "Leo." She wiped her tears. "Yes, I'm fine Just been missing some people," she said and wiped her tears. "Why are you here?" she asked. "Um, I've been looking for Piper. She ran off, I think crying but I guess I was just hearing you." "Piper? No, I saw her go towards the Aphrodite Cabin," Juniper stated and narrowed her eyes at the brush beside me. I swear I saw something move, but I guess not. "Well, feel better. Got to go," I said putting on an impish grin. She waved and I walked towards the Aphrodite Cabin.

**Piper POV**

Leo? Leo had run after me? Not Jason? I was happy. And why was I crying? So many questions were swirling around in my head that I missed their conversation, except for the last bit. "…Aphrodite Cabin." She narrowed her eyes at me. I whispered thank you and ran, knowing that that was my clue to leave. I ran and I almost reached the Cabin but something, or rather someone got in my way. Jason. The last person I wanted to see now. All I wanted to do was get to my bunk and sort out my feelings. "Hey Pipes." I smiled a fake smile and said hi. "Are you okay?" he asked. Great he asks now, after I ran away and everything. I put on an even faker smile and nodded. "Good." He bent down and kissed me and then walked away. I didn't feel anything. Not even the usual flutters when he does that. I ran into the cabin and sat on the bunk, but I was disturbed again.

**Leo POV**

Am I falling for Piper? Calypso seemed to disappear when Piper was there. But Piper had Jason and she was happy, right? I was happy, right? Piper? Calypso? I almost ran into Chiron with Calypso. "Ah, Leo. I see you've returned," Chiron said. "I've chosen a place for Calypso to sleep tonight and we shall discuss where she will permanently reside in the morning. Tonight she will be at the Big House. Say your goodbyes, because I can't make any exceptions. You will have to sleep in your cabin tonight, Leo. Run along," Chiron continued. Calypso looked at me and kissed me and said good night. My heart wasn't in it. It was like all the love had been burned away from my heart. I smiled and she smiled back and she walked away with Chiron. I walked toward the Aphrodite Cabin and barged in.

_**Please Review! **_

_**-district12demigod**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note- **_ Hi! Sorry for the short chapter! Please review! Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 4**

**Piper POV**

Leo barged in, looking furious, his eyes scanning the room. When he saw me, he marched right toward me and sat down. We both sat in silence. I was very aware of his hand's pressure to my hand. WHY? Then he looked at me. "Piper, are you okay?" I nodded at him but I could feel the tears squeezing out. 'Don't do it, don't cry!' I thought. "Piper?" he asked again and one tear spilled and landed on his hand. He looked down bewildered and then put his warm hands around my face and forced me to look at him. "Gods, no, Piper, don't cry! Please don't cry." They were coming full on now; I was crying a rain shower silently. My siblings came to see what was going on but Lacy quickly cleared them out. I was thankful for that. "Leo," I croaked, "why am I crying? I see you with Calypso, my heart was being squeezed. Jason kisses me and I hate him. What are you doing to me? Why..." My words were stopped because Leo leaned in. It was a warm kiss like hot cocoa on a winter day. I never wanted to move. He pulled away. "I think I love you," I said.

**Leo POV**

I sat down beside her and I asked her if she was okay. She nodded and then something wet spilled on my hand. I knew what it was, but I looked down anyway. It was a tear. Piper's tear. I wanted to kill whoever had did this to her. All the Aphrodite campers came but then a small girl cleared them out. I put my hands around her face and started muttering and she kept crying and crying. She started to speak about Calypso and Jason and in that moment I realized that I loved Piper McLean and maybe she did too. I took a risk and gently kissed her. And then I heard the three words that I didn't even know I had wanted to hear. "Leo, I think I love you," she said. I cracked a smile. "Me too." She smiled. "What about Jason?" I asked, "You don't like him anymore?" she shook her head. "And Calypso?" she asked. "I don't think so. The minute I saw you, I realized then that Calypso had been… you know." She nodded and leaned her head against my shoulder. "What are we going to do?" Piper asked. I told her the truth. "I don't know."

**Please Review! **

**-district12demigod**


	5. Chapter 5

**A(N)- ****_ Hi! Sorry for the Very late update! Special thanks to DivergentDemigod42 for favoriting and following this story! It made my day! ( along with the others) Next upload will be 11/4/14. Please enjoy chapter 5! And REVIEW! Sorry for the short chapter! I will work on making them longer! _**

**Chapter 5**

**Piper POV**

"Well," I said yawning, "it's getting late." Leo stood up really fast and waved a quick little bye while blushing, but I stopped him. "Oh no, you don't!" I exclaimed. I went up to him and kissed him. Something stirred inside of me and I couldn't stop that warm feeling growing inside me. I pulled away and gave him a small kiss on the nose. "Bye." "Bye," he replied and walked out. I flipped onto my bed in utter joy and smiled to myself. Then I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Leo POV**

I leapt with joy as I walked out of the Aphrodite Cabin. I got a real kiss! The ones with Calypso felt fake. It hit me like a punch. Calypso. What was I going to do? She was still my friend. Now I felt horrible about what I said to Piper, but I can't help it. I love Piper. As I trudged over to the Hephaestus Cabin, something or rather someone got in my way. It was Jason. "Hey man," Jason said. I said a small hi and grinned like a maniac so Jason wouldn't suspect anything. "Can we talk?" he asked. I nodded and we walked into the woods. "Jason, what's wrong?" I asked. Jason, the praetor, fiddled with his thumbs. After a little he spoke. "Well, it's about Piper. She's been acting distant when you were gone and now that you're back, she ignores me. See, Leo I don't think it's you, because you're Leo, but..." he continued. Ouch. You're Leo? What's that supposed to mean? And shoot. I have to talk about how your girlfriend is my girlfriend now? "I know what to do, Jason. I'll ask her." He brightened up at my idea and eventually bade me goodnight. I slumped to my cabin and fell asleep.

**Piper POV**

When I woke up, all I could think of was Leo. When I got to breakfast, everyone was there. I caught Leo's eye and he blushed and gave me a smile but that was all replaced when Jason looked at him. What was going on? Leo ran over to me. "Hey Beauty Queen, how was your sleep?" Before I could answer, he continued. A serious look overcame him again. "Jason talked to me about you last night and he knows something is up and he knows it has to do with me." His warm brown eyes bore into mine. "Piper, if we're going to keep this up, you have to face Jason." OH. NO.

** Thanks and please Review! **

**-district12demigod**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **_** Hi! Wow, i was screaming with joy when i saw this! Thanks to guest for their review and to Anonymous Ever for their multiple reviews! :) Also thanks to DivergentDemigod42 for reviewing again and thanks to everyone who is following me or my story! I love you all! So, i think this is way longer than my last few chapters, so hope you enjoy it! Next update will be tomorrow! Thanks to everyone again and please Review! Enjoy! :) **_

**Chapter 6**

**Leo POV**

It broke my heart to say that. I saw panic in her eyes. I wanted to pull her up and tell her that it was going to be okay and hug her. Were those tears? Then I saw a different emotion in her eyes, but before I could realize what it was, she touched my cheek and walked away. She went up to Jason and kissed him passionately and gave her Piper smile to him, but it was a fake smile, that I could see. Jason smiled back. Then I realized what the emotion was. Hurt. It was hurt. I felt like a wounded animal, woozy and precarious. I realized I couldn't take this. I couldn't take seeing Piper with Jason any longer, so I strode over to Jason. "Hey Jason, can you come over here with Piper? And Calypso, you come too." I saw shock in all of their eyes, but the shock that came over Piper disappeared almost immediately. She gave a slight nod and I let out a breath. She knew what was going on and was going to go along with it. All of the other campers started muttering, but I ignored it. We walked until Calypso asked, exasperated, "Where are we going Leo?" "Just wait."

**Piper POV**

Gods, what was Leo asking me to do? I wanted to kiss him, hold onto him, and scream no. I couldn't do this with Jason anymore. It was wrong and I loved Leo, only Leo. But I saw that he was dead serious. I swallowed the growing lump in my throat and secretly blinked out my tears. Then I touched his cheek and walked over to Jason. I kissed him, strongly. My lips burned. I hated every second of it. I smiled a horrible smile that I hoped looked gruesome. And then I saw Leo coming over. I was shocked when I heard it. We were going to do it. But then I gave a small nod, because inside I was leaping with joy. No more cheating on Jason and no more _Calypso. _Ugh, I hate her. We started walking and walking and I knew Calypso and Jason were annoyed, but we had to go far for this. Then Leo stopped. My heart pounded in my chest. I was scared. I looked at Jason and the little scar on his lip. I felt horrible so I turned away and I knew Leo was feeling the same way.

**Leo POV**

I slowed my breathing and looked at Calypso. Big mistake. Now I felt EVEN guiltier than I did, 5 minutes ago. Was I going to talk or Piper? I walked over to stand next to Piper so now it was me facing Jason and Piper facing Calypso. Piper cleared her throat and began to speak, with a little charmspeak in her voice. "Jason and Calypso." She said Calypso's voice with a cold chill. "Leo and I have something to tell you. We're together now." I saw the shock and hurt in both of their eyes. "But we'll always be friends!" I quickly exclaimed. Piper picked up my hand and spoke. This time her voice was ladled with charmspeak, but it had no effect on any of us. It was too real. "We're really sorry. It just happened and we can't go on not telling you." I swallowed and Calypso stepped forward to meet my eyes. "Is this true?" she asked. I nodded. "IS THIS TRUE?" she thundered. "Yes." She stood there in shock for a while—two minutes. I fiddled with my thumbs. The she stepped impossibly closer and slapped me.

**Piper POV**

It was hard telling that to them. I saw Calypso step closer to Leo. And then I turned my gaze to Jason. "Pipes…" "Look Jason, I'm- we're sorry, and…" Jason pressed his finger to my lips and smiled. "Piper, I'm happy." What? "I was with Reyna yesterday and I didn't know how it happened, but we're together now. And I didn't know how to break your heart, but you broke mine first." He smiled. I smiled back and gave him a genuine hug. "Friends?" he asked. "Friends." Then I heard a slap. I turned around and I saw tears filling Calypso's eyes as she turned and ran. Leo's hand was on his cheek and his eyes were glazed over. Then he ran after her. "Be right back, Beauty Queen!" he shouted.

**_Please Review, favorite, or follow!_**

**_-district12demigod_**


	7. Chapter 7

-Hi guys! Thanks to all the reviewers i have mentioned in the past! Anyways, i'm sorry, this isn't a chapter. :( Unfortunately i had an unexpected dance practice and then i got a lot of homework so i wont be updating today. I promise i will have a new chapter up by Friday for sure. You can all hold me to that! :) Anyways stay tuned for a new chapter soon!

Also, i'm looking for some ideas on where you all want this story to go. So let me know and i will take them into consideration!

**Please Review!**

-district12demigod


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note- ****I Am So Sorry! I promised i would update and i didn't! And i uploaded a small chapter today. :( Sorry. I will try to do better! Next update will be tomorrow. Special thanks to: solsTicee and BB-CBS-Fan! Sorry if i spelled your usernames wrong! Thanks for favoriting and to everyone else! Thanks and please review!**

**Chapter 8**

**Leo POV**

I ran after Calypso and I finally found her sitting on a rock. I came up behind her. "Go away." "Calypso…" She sighed. "Please, Leo." But I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave my friend to cry, so I came up in front of her. "Calypso, I'm sorry. Don't hate me. I'm still your friend and friends don't lie to each other. I couldn't keep a false hope burning in you. But you're my friend. That I can promise." She looked up at me, her eyes red from crying a flood, I suppose. She pouted. "But Leo, I loved you." I sighed. I was not going to get anywhere. "Why did you love me if you knew you loved Piper?" I took a deep breath and spoke. "Calypso, I didn't know I loved her until I was separated from her." She mustered up and sat up as straight as she could and put on a small smile. "You know what Leo? I owe you so much and here I am sitting crying about something no one but Aphrodite can control. You're a good guy and I will always be your friend." I grinned. "But, it's going to take me some time." I nodded and picked up her hand. "Thank you." She frowned at me. "Go get your beauty queen!" Then she leaned over and kissed me. "Thank you." I was about to run until I looked back at her. "Come on, Calypso." She shook her head. "Nope." I picked up her hand and looked at her. She stood up and walked back at me. Yes!

**Piper POV**

"I hope Leo will be okay," Jason said. "Me too," I said. I was worried. Poor Leo, I hoped he would be okay. I mean Calypso seemed really mad and sad. Jason turned to me. "Piper, are you okay with me and Reyna? I mean, I'm just checking." I looked at those blue eyes and I knew he meant it. "Yes, Jason I am." He looked happy. "Jason, you know, I'm still your friend." He nodded and took my hand. "So this isn't going to ruin us, right?" "Never." I sat down and he did too. We sat in a comfortable silence until Leo and Calypso came back, hand in hand. I felt a little bit of jealousy spurt up but I pushed it down. Then Calypso said something that made my day. "He's all yours!"

**Please Review!**

**-district 12 demigod**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: ** **Hey! Thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters, followers! Sorry for the long wait, my life is really busy right now. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! No guarantees on my next update, but should be sometime this week. Please Review! I need to know what you all are thinking of this so far. Thanks!**

**Chapter 9**

**Leo POV**

"He's all yours!" The words continuously rang in my head. I was on cloud 9, baby! But before I could look at Piper, I took a second glance at Calypso. She gave me a thumbs-up and I showed her my impish grin before giving her a thumbs-up back. She came up to me and ruffled my curly hair and then gave Piper and me a push. "Go!" she said with plenty of enthusiasm. I looked at Piper. She looked at me and smiled. Then she flung her arms around my neck and kissed me. We stayed like that for a while and I guess Calypso and Jason sneaked away. When we finally were done we decided to take a walk, hand in hand. I was swinging my hand which was entwined in hers. She gave me a happy smile. "I'm so happy, Leo." I replied softly, "Me too." But I couldn't help thinking that something was going to happen.

**Piper POV**

After telling Jason and Calypso, my life had been going pretty great until the dracaena showed up. Leo shouted. "Seriously!?" I have to admit I was pretty mad but I swiftly pulled my dagger out. Leo went up to her and was about to kill her and then he didn't. I don't know what happened and neither does Leo. He just stopped and she stabbed him. Giving me a smug little smile, she loped away. Was that really the point of coming here? Leo was bleeding pretty badly. I rushed over to him and his breathing was already getting shallow. "Piper…" he said. I shushed him immediately. There was no way I would be able to carry him. Then I had an idea. I pulled out a drachma and gently put it in the pool of blood. "O Iris, show me Jason Grace at Camp Half Blood." A vision shimmered. YES! "Jason, Leo's bleeding. He's hurt and I need your help!" I spoke in a breathy tone and Jason nodded and then cut the message. "Gods, please Leo. I need you." A tear dropped. He looked at me. "Don't worry. There's always Jason and Percy…" I cut him off. "No. No, you are going to live." I heard footsteps behind me. **{Sorry for the in general pretty lame idea! :) }**

**Leo POV**

Did Piper just make an iris message out of my blood? Man, she's awesome. Why I stopped trying to kill her, I don't know. And why didn't she hurt Piper? I knew I would probably not get an answer to this. It was getting harder to focus on Piper. She was crying. Curse that dracaena! I heard footsteps and suddenly I was put on a cot. ●●● I woke up in the infirmary. Will Solace was saying something to Piper. "…will live." I hope they were talking about me. I wanted to live. Suddenly Piper sat down. She was smiling happily and then brushed out a lock of my hair out of my face. She leaned down and kissed me. "Thank the gods you're not dead, repair boy!" I nodded but it took most of my energy. "Don't ever do that." "Never." She got up and told me she would be back. I closed my eyes and thought about my near perfect life.

**What did you think? Should i do more adventure scenes? Does anyone want more Jeyna or Percabeth? Let me know! :) Please Review! (Or favorite or follow me or my story!) **

**-district12demigod**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! Okay, I know. I'm horribe! But seriously, Im been really busy. Sorry this is a short chapter but i wanted to give you guys something to read during this wait. I will update LOTS over next week! Special thanks to Harmonious Wolf for favoriting and following this story and of course thanks to all others! Hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 10**

**Piper POV**

I walked out of the infirmary. Gods I was so happy that Leo hadn't died otherwise… I don't even know what would have happened to me. I walked out to the Aphrodite Cabin but instead of going in I decided to take a walk. Suddenly I heard voices and one of them sounded just like Jason's. "You know, Reyna, I never even loved Piper. It was always you. It was just that she used her Aphrodite charm on me, so I couldn't help it." I heard a girl laugh. Reyna. "Jason, I get it! I love you too." I peeked through the brush to watch them. Jason had his arm around her and she was laughing while kissing him. It was like someone tried to play me and struck a wrong note. It hurt. It didn't hurt seeing Jason with Reyna, it hurt when he said I used his Aphrodite charm on him. What Aphrodite charm? And why was this making me so mad? I walked away trying to calm myself down, but I'm a hothead and what he said was wrong! I decided to back into the infirmary. I went to Leo's bed and he was awake staring at the ceiling. His face brightened up when he saw me, though. I breathed in the musty, fiery smell that always followed him. He was about to say something but I cut him off. "Do I have _Aphrodite charm_?" I asked him with disgust. He looked at me and then broke into an impish grin. "Yes, I only love you because of your Aphrodite charm!" Leo mockingly said.

**Leo POV**

I swear I had no idea it was going to make her that mad. She had barged in and cut me off before I was going to praise her. "Do I have Aphrodite charm?" she asked. She said it with so much disgust and wrinkled her nose. Of course she doesn't have Aphrodite charm so I decided to play with her. "Yes, I only love you because of your Aphrodite charm!" I mockingly said. Her eyes blazed more than my hand would when I get nervous. She whirled around. "I HAVE APHRODITE CHARM? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She was mad. I sat up as best as I could. "Hey, beauty queen, I'm sorry. You don't have Aphrodite charm…" She cut me off again. "Don't call me that and SHUT UP!" She whirled around. I decided to get up so I tried to, but my legs felt wobbly. I collapsed back on the bed, but before I did I wrapped my arms around her waist bringing her down with me. She struggled to get free but hey, I got a tight grip! I whispered in her ear. "You really think I love you because of your charm? Piper, if I really didn't love you, I wouldn't be trying to make you believe me, right? I would just leave." She gave a small laugh and turned around to face me. "All of this is real right?" she asked. I nodded. "Good," she said before bending down to kiss me.

**Sorry I made Piper Out of character... it's just I needed some Jeyna and a plot twist. Please tell me what y'all want with this story... otherwise i'm thinking about finishing it. **

**Please Review, Favorite, or Follow me + my story! **

**-district12demigod**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! This is a long chapter like I promised! Thanks to everyone again. Hope you enjoy it and PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know where i should take this story. Next update: tomorrow.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

**Piper POV**

Leo was the best boyfriend I could ask for. Even better than Jason. I don't know how I was oblivious by dating Jason, when Leo was there the whole time. It was hard being around Jason. I felt like I had to be careful of what I said, but with Leo I could say anything I wanted. I was thinking about all this while leaving the infirmary. "Bye Repair Boy." He whined. "Do you have to go Piper?" I gave a small smirk. "Chiron said that I couldn't stay here, and besides, you're allowed to get out in half an hour." He held on to my arm. I bent down, planning to give him a small sweet kiss. That was totally thrown aside. He moved in harmony with me and it spread. His hands went straight to my choppy hair while mine went around his body. He pulled away to breathe. "Bye, Beauty Queen." I gave him a slight frown for pulling away so quickly. He laughed and put on a 'Leo Valdez' grin. "You know you love me," he said. "Nope," I replied. "Aw, Piper…" he started. "Just kidding!" I smiled and kissed him on his head and walked out. He waved as I exited the door and I blew him a kiss. I ran into Jason while walking to my cabin. His head was down and when he talked, he talked very insecurely. "Hey Piper." "Hey Jason," I replied. "How's Leo doing?" he asked me, shakily. "Pretty good." He lifted his head. I saw tears glistening on his face. "Jason? Hey Jason, are you okay?" He shook his head. I opened my arms and even though he's much taller than me he stepped into them. I sat down and he sat down too. We sat there for 20 minutes. "Jason, let's go into the Aphrodite cabin. We'll talk there." He nodded. We walked in complete silence. I had never seen Jason so broken. We walked in. Everyone looked at me and Jason. "Piper, we aren't allowed to…" Lacy started. I motioned for her to be quiet. We walked to my bunk and he and I both sat down. Everyone came to crowd. "This is not your business. Please go away." I spoke in a loud voice with charmspeak. Even Drew didn't try to stay. I took his hands in mine. "Speak." I used extra charmspeak so he would. He took a deep breath and began to speak. "Well, we were in the forest and Reyna was laughing and walking with me. And she said, 'I can't believe you actually dated that loser." So I said, 'Well, I love you, but Piper is actually pretty amazing and she's very nice. You should get to know her." And then she let go of my hand and said, 'Well, if she's that amazing, then maybe you should date her. We're over.' I didn't even say anything and I didn't know she was that sensitive!" Jason started crying at this point. "Oh no, Jason. You didn't have to defend me. I'm sorry," I whispered. He roughly wiped his tears away. "It's not your fault." "Are you going to go back for her?" He frowned. "No. Reyna thinks I'm that shallow; it's her loss." I looked into those blue eyes I used to love. "You'll be okay?" I asked. "Yes." He nodded and enveloped my into a warm hug. I kissed him on his forehead and cheek. I heard a shuffle at the door. I turned my eyes there and saw a shocked Leo. "Leo..." I started. "How, Piper?" he asked. Then he ran away.

**Leo POV**

Finally, it had been 30 minutes since Piper left. I got up out of the bed and walked over to the Aphrodite Cabin. I was about to walk in, but I saw Piper and Jason hugging and kissing. WHAT?! She turned her eyes to the door and a bewildered look came on her face. "Leo..." I was so mad. How could she do this to me? How could Jason, my best friend do this to me? "How, Piper?" I asked before running away. I could feel a tear pricking my eye but I wasn't going to cry over someone who didn't even care. I stormed inside my cabin and shut the door. I sat on my bed and stared at the ceiling. So many thoughts were swirling in my head when someone came in. It was Piper. "Leo…" she said hesitantly taking a step. "GET OUT," I growled. She walked forward. "Didn't you hear me?" I asked. I got up from my bed and looked her straight in the eye. "No, Leo what you saw wasn't …" she said. I cut her off again. "Get out. I never want to see you again. You ruined my life and…" Piper started crying so I shut up and sat back down. After a few moments of that she spoke again, her throat raw from crying. "Can I please talk?" she asked. Piper hair was more mussed up, her eyes were red from crying, and she looked like she was going to fall down. "2 minutes and sit down." I scooted over and she sat down next to me. "Reyna broke up with Jason and I was comforting him as a _friend._" "Did you have to kiss him?" I asked angrily. This time she spoke with more force. "If Frank broke up with Hazel, wouldn't you kiss her? For comfort?" she asked. I had no answer. Of course I would kiss Hazel if it came to that. Maybe not Annabeth, she still scared me, but… "Please Leo, believe me. I love only you, Leo. I'm never going to date anyone ever again," Piper said, while walking out the door. I heard sobs for a long time after that. I couldn't bring myself to believe her.

**Sorry I needed some stuff for the chapter! Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please Review, Favorite, or Follow! it always makes my day!**

**-district12demigod**


	12. Important Information

**Hi guys! Sorry I know I'm a horrible person. It's just that my life is going really wacko and ya... But I am continuing this story! My next update will be most probably tomorrow. Also, I'm having a sort of writer's block... I need more reviews: Please. I hope you all don't hate me= Thanks to those who don't :)**

**Stay awesome!**

**-district12demigod**


End file.
